Alone in a Crowd
Alone in a Crowd is the eleventh episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 17, 2000. It was directed by Matt Penn and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis Jimmy's failure to watch the firehouse door leads to tragedy; Morales, devastated by the loss of a young patient, reaches out to Doc for consolation; Sully's first partner commits suicide, prompting him to seek out Maggie and reflect on where his life has gone; Bosco tries to buy a '67 GTO from a homeless man; and Bobby continues to do whatever he can to get his mother to reconcile with his brother. Main Summary Bobby and Kim are first to arrive at the scene of a burning tenement building, where Martha, a tenant, remains trapped in her third-floor apartment. A car parked illegally in front of the fire station delays response from Doherty and the other firefighters, who use a fire truck to push the auto out of the way. But the firemen arrive too late to save Martha. She leaps from her window to her death with her young son, William, watching safely from below. Later, Doherty taunts the unremorseful car owner, Stone with details of the damage done to the vehicle before it was impounded. Angry and humiliated, Stone returns with a baseball bat and attacks Doherty and another fireman, Varella. Doherty sustains a rib-breaking blow, but Varella suffers a severe skull injury when Stone clubs him in the head. Doc and Carlos insist on taking a Chinese girl, whose severe symptoms have been treated only with a form of acupuncture for five days, to the hospital despite her mother and sister's plea to wait until her father returns. At the hospital, Morales administers an antibiotic that causes a fatal reaction in the girl. Morales kisses Doc, who comforts her. Carlos fears retaliation from the angry, grieving father, Luke. Spinal tap results indicate that the girl died of highly contagious but treatable meningitis, forcing Doc and Carlos to persuade the family to trust the Western medicine that killed one of them and take preventive medication. Meanwhile, at the scene of a suicide, Sully fails to recognize the deceased as his first partner, Tommy Knight, who had been forced to retire from the police force. Seeing the similarity between Tommy's loner lifestyle and his own, Sully regrets not having a wife and children. He seeks solace from Maggie, who reminds him that his life isn't over: there's still time. Cast Main Also Starring * Nick Chinlund as Detective Tancredi (uncredited) * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sara Morales * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Jon Seda as Matteo "Matty" Caffey * Socorro Santiago as Mrs. Caffey * Wendall Pierce as Officer Conrad “Candyman” Jones * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis Guest Starring * Alice Lee Chun as Elderly Woman * Oscar A. Colon as Gus * Laura Esterman as Marge * Kevin Rahsaan Grant as William * Nahanni Johnstone as Nicole * Fay Ann Lee as Irene Tan * Deedee Magno as Lori Tan (credited as Deedee Lynn Magno) * Danny Mastrogiorgio as Stone * Ron McLarty as Vagrant in Car * Francine Morris as Martha * Michael Port as Varella * José Ramón Rosario as Mr. Jenkins * Carolyn Swift as Patricia Morris * Luoyong Wang as Luke Tan * David Wolos-Fonteno as Captain Haynes Trivia/Facts * When they are at Tommy's apartment, Sully tells Davis that Tommy was the first one he ever drove with back at the beginning of his career. but later, in season 6 in the episode "Forever Blue," we get to know in the flashbacks that Sully drove with Office Davis Sr. from his first day out of the academy till the day he died. * When the woman shouts out of the window that she was searching for the kitten just before she falls out of the window, she says she couldn't find her. later when Jimmy gives the boy the cat, the boy tells him it's a he. Music * Groove Armada: "I See You Baby" Gallery Alone in a Crowd.jpg Quotes : Sully: That’s the problem, see? That’s exactly how you lose your mind on this job. There’s so much tragedy. Feeling is the first thing that goes. After that losing the rest is easy. Compassion, empathy, sympathy… It’s funny, you can become a much better cop by becoming less of a human being. ---- : Sully: It’s like I went to work one day and I came home and 25 years… 25 years were gone. I blew it. I blew it and I never even knew I was in the game. : Maggie Davis: Nothing’s over, John. There’s always time. ---- : Davis: Hey, I found a wallet! : Sully: You’re a bloodhound ---- : Matty Bobby: I’m going home. You find any other ways to embarrass me in public, you give me a call. ---- : Sully: All day long, up and down, up and down. Nobody ever calls the police from the first floor. : Davis: It’s good for you, man. Keeps you in shape. : Sully: That’s why everybody keeps mistaking me for Jack LaLane. ---- : Davis: How long did the detectives say? : Sully: How many times are you gonna ask that? Half hour to an hour. : Davis: And how long’s it been? : Sully: What are you, 6? ---- : Carlos Dr. Morales: She’s like the, uh, ice princess. ---- : Doc Carlos: You may be the most gullible person I ever met. Category:Episodes Category:Season One